We wish to critically review the present state of the understanding of arterial baroreceptor reflexes in normal function and in hypertensive disease. This includes all of the anatomical and physiological elements of the reflex and their interaction with other regulatory systems. We wish to elucidate the function of baroreceptors in the genesis of hyper-tension and the effects on receptors of hypertension. No international conference has been held on this subject since 1965. However, a large amount of work has been completed, and there is a need for organization and coordination of this material. We expect to clarify important questions, to bring conflicts and disagreements into perspective, and to clearly delineate what is generally accepted and can be considered a sound basis for further work. The published proceedings should serve as a source of background material and ideas for the participants and for others, including those who will enter the field in the future. The focus of the Symposium will be restricted to material relevant to the central theme, it will be a working symposium, and, indeed, the word "workshop" might be a good alternative. Material which is new may be presented in poster sessions. The duration of the Symposium will be three days, September 19-21, 1979. We hope to have 30 to 40 major speakers.